Therapeutic Value
by donelys3
Summary: After a roller-coaster storyline in which Tiffany lost her sister, her nephew, her child and Sean, the Donelys go into couples therapy with Gail Baldwin.
1. Chapter 1

Tiffany and Sean enter Gail's office together, holding hands.  
>"Good to see you both, come on in and sit down," Gail said pleasantly. They sit next to each other on the couch.<br>"I'm glad we're able to meet like this, you've both been through so much," Gail continued.  
>"I'm sorry it took so long," Sean said.<br>"No need to apologize at all," Gail said. "I thought it would be good if we had a session together. Tiffany's been working so hard, but I think sometimes I think it's tough for her to say what she needs to. She's very open in here and I know she wants to be that way with you."  
>"We have been working on it," Tiff added. "It's been tough lately, we had someone who's been going through some difficulty staying with us."<br>"It must be difficult with someone else in the mix," Gail said.  
>"Sometimes it's just easier to deal with someone else's problems than your own, you know?"<br>"You said you've been working on it, in what way?" Gail queried.  
>"We talk. Sometimes it seems like all we do is talk," Tiff said. "But Sean's very understanding. I wonder if I would be so understanding if it was me."<br>"I know you would," Sean said.  
>"What's it like when you do have those moments, Tiff?" Gail asked.<br>"It's comfortable," she said. "I look in his eyes and I see the man I've always loved. And we have this connection and it's still there."  
>"And what does that feel like?"<br>"It feels like us, the way we always were. Kind of flirty, kind of deep.  
>"Then what?"<br>"I don't know ... it gets so intense and I think if we could just run to the bedroom at that moment, everything would be fine. I wouldn't be so scared of letting my guard down completely. But then one thing or another happens and we don't. And then the moment's kind of gone."  
>"Do you think you feel that way because you know you won't have to be intimate at that moment?"<br>Tiffany considers that for a second. "I don't know."  
>"Sean, you probably know which moments between you that she's referring to..." Gail said.<br>"Yes, I do," Sean said, thinking of when they kissed passionately before Felicia was about to meet Ryan and again when they were going to have breakfast at Kelly's.  
>"And what were you feeling yourself during them?"<br>"I was feeling the same thing I always feel. I love this woman and I will do whatever I need to do to get her back."  
>"Do you feel like you're getting closer?"<br>"Yes, I do," he said. He pauses as the kiss crosses his mind again. Gail notices. "What were you recalling just then?"  
>Sean's eyes look over Tiffany's. She nods for him to continue. He shifts uncomfortably. "I was thinking about a kiss."<br>Gail half-smiles. "I know it probably isn't the easiest thing in the world for you to discuss these kind of things, Sean."  
>"It's OK ... it's OK," he said, meaning it. He takes a deep breath, then continues. "When she kissed me, I couldn't believe it. I wasn't sure she'd ever kiss me like that again."<br>Tiffany's playing with her earring. She bites her fingernail.  
>"Something about that is bothering you, Tiff. What is it?" Gail asked.<br>"Not about the kiss. Never about the kiss," Tiffany replied. "It's just amazing how quickly things change."  
>"In what way?"<br>"The minute we're not together, I just get... overwhelmed with my own thoughts. I'd just kind of like to flip the switch, shut them off. Say 'go away, everything's fine'."  
>"What kind of thoughts?"<br>Tiffany rubs her temples. She doesn't want to say.  
>"Remember you can say anything in here, Tiff," Gail said.<br>"I know that. I don't want Sean to take it the wrong way."  
>"What don't you want him to take wrong?"<br>"Sometimes I want him to feel the pain for five minutes. Just to know what it's like," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't really mean it and I always regret it, but when he says things to me like 'You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen', he doesn't know how it can send my mind reeling. And that's when I want him to know what it's like."  
>"What does he need to know?" Gail asked.<br>"What it's like for me to wonder if he ever said the same things to her," Tiffany said.  
>The color leaves Sean's cheeks.<p>

"I want him to feel that pain," Tiffany continued. "To think about what it would be like to think about me with another man. Him touching me, things I would say to him. Noises we both would make," she said, not being able to stop now that she started to get it all off her chest. "Except even then, it could never be as shocking. See, I thought I was the only person in the world for him and vice versa. But we separated ... and in no time flat, he had a replacement. Like a spare tire in the trunk or something. If it all went off the rails again tomorrow, I sort of wonder how long it would be before he had someone else."  
>She finally stops, tears streaming down her cheeks but feeling better about actually saying it.<br>"I wouldn't," Sean said. "I couldn't."  
>"From the moment I saw you, there was no one else for me," Tiffany said. "I thought it was the same for you.<br>"It was the same. It is the same," he said.  
>"If it was exactly the same, we wouldn't be discussing this," she said. "It wouldn't be an issue because you wouldn't have slept with someone else."<br>"Sean," Gail said. "Go ahead, say what you're thinking."  
>"It wasn't like that," he finally said. "This isn't the easiest thing to talk about, but it might help," Gail responded.<br>Sean nods, knowing what he has to say has to be better than anything Tiffany is thinking. "I wasn't looking for someone to take your place. No one could ever do that for me."  
>"If that's the case, how could it happen?" Tiffany snapped before she could stop herself.<br>"You don't know how I wish I could go take it all back. I was just so sure I couldn't get you back," he said mournfully.  
>"You were reeling," Gail said.<br>"I was," he replied. " It sounds like an excuse, I know it does. I didn't want a relationship. I didn't even like it." "Sure, no-strings sex. Men hate that," Tiff said, rolling her eyes.  
>"Tiffany," Gail said. "You're not listening to what he's saying. You're hearing it, but you need to listen."<br>"Oh, I need to do something, I'm the one who has to do something," Tiffany responded sharply. "I'm not the one who cheated."  
>"That's not what I'm saying. I know it's difficult for you to hear, but I think ultimately it will help," Gail answered.<br>"I know, sorry," she said, regaining some composure. "I'll admit it's hard hearing about it. I know he regrets it, but I'm still the one who has to say 'OK, he broke his vows but I don't want it to be over.' It's hard to know you're the weak one."  
>"You're not the weak one," Sean said. "I'm the weak one. If I had to go through what I'm putting you through, I'm not sure I could."<br>"You know what's so tough? It didn't just happen once," Tiffany said.  
>"Well Tiff, you didn't just have one drink," Gail said as gently as she could. "And he didn't stand by me the way I stood by him for years," Tiffany answered reflexively. "I always supported him. Whenever there was an issue, it didn't matter if it was big or small, I was there backing him up. And it wasn't the same when I needed him after my sister died. He left me. I know I pushed him away, but he shouldn't have let me."<br>A clearly upset Sean gets up and goes to the window. He's got tears stinging his own eyes. "You can't go back," Gail said. "Neither of you can go back and change anything. All you can do is take what you know and go forward. And what you know - and what I see - is how much love there is between you. Right now, it is buried under layers of hurt, but you that pain wouldn't be there if it didn't matter so much. I think it's a good place to stop for today."  
>Tiffany nods. At the window, Sean gnaws on his lip not sure about halting the session on that note.<br>"It doesn't mean it's the end of the discussion," Gail said. "I think we did some good work here, got some things verbalized that needed to be. We'll let you work with that for a week and then we'll pick up from there."  
>Sean crosses to the couch and extends his hand so Tiffany can rise. "Thank you, Gail," he said. "Thanks," Tiffany said, still a little shaky.<br>When they're outside the office, Sean puts his arm around Tiffany and sweeps her into a kiss. Not a little one, but one full of yearning and lots of small kisses. He draws back to look at her.  
>"What was that for?" she asked, now emotional for a different reason.<br>"I know that I have this overwhelming desire to take all this pain away, to give back what I took from you," he said.  
>She smiles at that, he looks at her questioningly. "This is one of those moments like I was talking about. Right now, I want to be around you so much I can't stand it. But like Gail said maybe it's because I know it's not going to go any further. We both have to go back to work."<br>Sean pulls out his cell phone and makes a call. "Yes, Remi, this is Commissioner Donely. I'm not going to make it back into the office. I have something important to take care of. I'll be unreachable for the rest of the day. Rout anything of important to Garcia for me, thanks." He ends the call.  
>"I can't believe you did that," Tiffany said.<br>"It was easy. You want to try it?"  
>He hands the phone to her, she takes it and dials her office.<br>"Mary, it's me," she said. "Look, a situation has come up and I won't be able to make it back in. ... No, it's fine, I just need to do something. I think Trent can handle everything for tonight though, we set the rundown at the noon meeting. He can take it from there. ... Yes, thanks. Bye."  
>She clicks off the phone and hands it back to him. "Not so difficult, was it?" he asked disarmingly. "Now what?"<br>"Come with me," he said. He reaches out his hand to her, she takes it and they walk off together.

Later that night, Sean and Tiffany are in an old-fashioned hotel room in upstate New York.  
>"That was a lovely dinner, Sean, thank you," she said, plopping on the four-poster bed and noticing that it's the only one in the room. "You're welcome," he said. "I'm sure the waiters thought we were crazy for dancing in an empty dining room with no music."<br>"Well, we're already in therapy," she quipped.  
>"Yes," he said.<br>"It was such a big, beautiful room, though, it would have been a shame to let it go to waste," she said, determined not to weigh down the moment. "It must have been something back in the day. Glittering weekend parties with the creme de la creme of the New York socialites."  
>"And now people just use it as a place to chow down after a day on the slopes," Sean said. "It's still so immaculate, though, they really try to keep up appearances," she said.<br>"Anything worthwhile takes effort, I guess," he responded and they both know what that means. He also doesn't want to make the moment too heavy. "I've heard quite a few movies have come up here to film."  
>"The grounds look so beautiful, it really must be something in season," she said.<br>"We could come back in the spring and check it out," he replied. "Maybe for the weekend and not just one night."  
>"Yes," she said.<br>"Well, it's been a long day, what with the drive up here..." he started.  
>"...and the session with Gail," she added, not wanting to sweep it under the proverbial rug. "Are you sure you don't want to head back to Port Charles now?"<br>"I am sure," he said. "My idea, remember?"  
>"I can't believe we just took off like that. We never did anything like that before," she said. "I think we should do more of this in the future."<br>"I'd like that," she said. "I'm going to get ready for bed. ... To go to sleep, I mean."  
>Sean nods in understanding.<br>When she re-emerges, Sean is settled into the armchair at the far end of the room with a blanket over him. She can see his shoes tucking out from the edge of the blanket. She climbs into the bed and pulls the cover over her.  
>"Sean?"<br>"Hmmm?"  
>"I'm sorry about some of the things I said today. When I'm in Gail's office, sometimes things come out of my mouth before I think about them. And that was fine while it was just me, but..."<br>"You don't have to apologize for that. You're supposed to say what's on your mind. I don't want you burying things inside, I really want to work on them," he said.  
>"We can't go back. We can't undo things that are done."<br>"No," he said regretfully.  
>"But maybe we can go forward and not take so much for granted."<br>"Yes," he said.  
>"Good night," she said.<br>"Night," he responded, trying to make himself comfortable on the chair.  
>She lay her head on the pillow. Her eyes stay open, she listens to every movement he makes in the chair and sort of feels comforted by that. After about a half hour of that, she speaks. "Sean?"<br>"Yeah?" he said in that sleepy tone she had always loved so much.  
>"I'm cold," she said. "Do you want me to get you your coat?" he asked.<br>"I'm cold, you're uncomfortable. I think there's one way to solve this problem," she said. "Come here."  
>"Are you sure?" he asked.<br>"Of course, I'm sure," she said, her drowsy voice getting to him like his had to her. She pulls the corner of the blanket down. He quickly moves over so as to not keep her exposed to the cold air longer than he needs to. He sits on the edge of the bed, takes his shoes off, lies down and pulls the blanket over him. He's feeling anything but cold now with her in such close proximity to him. "You want to come here?" he asked.  
>"Yes," she said softly as she shimmies up against him. He extends his arm out so she can curl into his shoulder. She does so like she has a million times before and they both silently recognize that fact. "We're going to be OK," she whispered as she fell asleep practically the second she's ensconced in his embrace.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next week, Sean and Tiffany are back on the couch, side by side, knees practically touching. "So how was your week?" Gail asked.  
>"Strange," Tiffany said.<br>"Strange how?" Gail continued.  
>"It didn't go exactly as we might have wanted to draw it up, but I think we still got closer," Sean replied.<br>"Go on," Gail said.  
>Sean looks at Tiffany as though he wants to check if it's all right for him to reveal what he wants to say. She nods.<br>"We went on a ... date after our last session. We both put work aside for a change, drove off on our own without knowing where we would end up."  
>"Where did you wind up?"<br>"We drove upstate. There's this place in New Paltz. Lake Mohonk."  
>"Yes, I know it."<br>"Then you know it's not exactly in-season, so we had this big expansive place pretty much to ourselves for an early dinner," Sean said.  
>"That sounds nice," Gail said.<br>"It was," Tiffany said.  
>"Did you stay over?" Gail asked.<br>Sean looks again to Tiffany for confirmation.  
>"You know you've done that twice now, Sean," Gail said.<br>"I just don't want to say anything that's going to make her uncomfortable," he said.  
>"It's kind of difficult to work under that premise in therapy."<br>"I know," he said, wringing his hands. "You're trying to make things perfect for her, but you can't do that." "You mean I could've done that, but now I can't," he said.  
>"You didn't say a lot in here last week, but I think you're struggling with your own thoughts and feelings too," Gail said.<br>"It's hard to know that if I thought twice about some things that a lot of what we went through would never have happened," Sean admitted.  
>"That holds a lot of couples back," Gail said. "But you have to keep moving forward. So tell me about your evening."<br>"We did stay the night," Sean said. "But there's a reason why there aren't a lot of people around the place this time of year."  
>"It's kind of drafty there," Tiffany added. "I caught a cold and I was sick for the next few days."<br>"Oh no," Gail said sympathetically.  
>"Well Sean took good care of me," she said. "He came by the penthouse to check up on me whenever he was in the neighborhood - and sometimes when I think he wasn't - to give me soup or orange juice. ... And held me in his arms at night so the chill would go away."<br>"I don't believe I've ever heard of a nicer way to battle a cold," Gail said.  
>"Me either," Tiff said. "Of course, because he did that, he caught my cold. So the next three days after that, he was sick and I was the care giver."<br>"So you stayed with Sean those nights?" Gail asked.  
>Tiffany blushes. "I can't believe I have trouble talking about this. I mean we're married. I'm allowed to be in bed in my husband."<br>"Well you're rebuilding your relationship and, in some ways, I'm sure it must feel new and very fragile," Gail said. "Even more so than when you first got together. There's more at stake for both of you. So that's going to make you self-conscious on a lot of levels."  
>"I'm definitely that," she said.<br>"You know what I learned this week?" Sean asked. Tiffany and Gail wait for him to continue. "I think this woman stronger than she even knows."  
>"Anything else?" Gail asked.<br>"Yes. I feel closer to her than I ever have before." "Tiff? How do you feel about him saying that?" Gail asked.  
>"Good?"<br>"Are you asking?" Gail followed.  
>"I feel good about it," Tiffany said more definitively. "I love him, I know he loves me. We're getting there? ... I know, I said it as a question again."<br>"Are you questioning that?" Gail asked.  
>"No," Tiff responded. "I feel better for longer stretches. I'm able to be open and vulnerable for longer periods of time before something starts nagging at me again."<br>"What's nagging at you now?"  
>Tiffany looks down and starts playing with her rings. "It's our fifth anniversary in a couple days," she said.<br>"And..." Gail said, willing her to continue.  
>"I'm not sure if that's something to celebrate."<br>They all sit there in silence for a moment.

"Why wouldn't you want to celebrate, Tiff? You're together," Gail said.  
>"I'm not sure we have cause to. I know it's five years and it's a milestone, but it's also been the worst year I've ever had."<br>"Sean? How do you feel about this?"  
>Sean takes a deep breath and really thinks about what he wants to say.<br>"It is the worst year we've ever had," he said. "I also think it's the most important."  
>"So you just don't want to let it pass?" Gail asked.<br>"No, I don't. I want to ... reinforce all the reasons I asked the love of my life to marry me in the first place."  
>Tiffany chokes up, Sean puts his hand on her neck and rubs it gently.<br>"Seems like so long ago," Tiffany said wistfully.  
>"I still remember all of it," he said. "And I didn't even know then."<br>"What didn't you know?" Gail asked to help him continue.  
>He does. "... didn't know that she would become so much a part of who I am. The best part."<br>Tiffany's in tears and Gail practically is herself.  
>"Sounds like you do have something to celebrate then," she said.<br>"Definitely," he said. "So how about it, Mrs. D?"  
>Tiff smiles through her tears at that. "Kind of hard to resist."<br>"Good, then this part will be easier," Sean said. "I want to take you away. Just you and me. Anniversary through Christmas and even a few days after that if you can swing it."  
>"Where?"<br>"Anywhere you want to go."  
>She chuckles. "Somewhere warm, I think."<br>"Check," Sean said. "Anywhere specific?"  
>"Somewhere we haven't been together before?"<br>"Check," he said again, a slow smile crossing his face.  
>"He's got somewhere in mind," Tiffany said to Gail.<br>"I do," he replied.  
>"Why don't you two go get to it?" Gail said.<br>"We're done?" Tiffany asked.  
>"You're doing extra-credit work," Gail smiled. "Think of it as an anniversary gift."<br>"I'll try to remember that when I'm writing my check," Sean winked.  
>"I'll see you next week ... unless the warm air proves more enticing," she said.<br>"We'll be back," Sean said. "Thanks, Gail."  
>They both rise, say their good-byes and walk out of the room. Just he had the previous week, Sean swings Tiffany into his arms. She laughs and bites her lip in anticipation.<br>"I thought I had kind of set a precedent last week," he said. "I kind of decided that no matter what happens in that room, when we get out of there, I want to hold you and remind you of how much I love and want you."  
>He curls his hand around the back of her head and slowly closes the gap between them. "I love you," he said so softly she's not sure she hears it, but she feels it before his lips touch her.<br>"You're not going to tell me where we're going are you?" she asked when they pulled back.  
>"Nope," he said, the smile crossing his face again. "Come on, we both have a lot of things to clear off our respective plates before we go."<br>"OK," she said, putting all her faith in him.

A few days later, they're walking down the streets of Key West, raucous laughter and partying going on behind them as they walk hand in hand toward the beach in front of them. They both seem totally at ease. Tiffany's wearing a floral sundress with a matching hat, and Sean is dressed in a white linen shirt and pants and black Wayfarers.  
>"So gorgeous here," she said, looking out in front of her.<br>"So gorgeous here," he said, enfolding her in his arms, so she's walking in front of him. They sort of stumble over the next few steps and laugh, still holding on to each other. Sean takes her hand and kisses it as they continue to walk.  
>They stroll along the beachfront together. Tiffany bends her head back so she can feel the warm breeze along her neck. Sean watches admiringly. In fact, he stops walking and as she continues their arms stretch out between them. She turns back to see what's holding him up and is mesmerized by the look he's giving her.<br>"Smartest decision I ever made was asking you to marry me," he said. "And it must be the luckiest one too, because I'm not sure I was smart enough to make it at the time."  
>He steps closer to her and plays with a strand of her hair. "My luck's apparently still holding. ... I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."<br>"No, not now, not here," she said, fighting back tears.  
>"I have to," he said, dropping to his knee. "Will you marry me?"<br>"We already did that," she said, almost cringing at the memory of her wedding. "It's seared onto my brain."  
>"I feel like I owe you another one," he said. "A better one. Less laughing, more focus on the 'as long as we both shall live' part."<br>Tiffany shakes her head and drops to the sand on her knees. "I'm already married to you," she said. "Til death do us part, right?"  
>"Yes," he said.<br>"You may now kiss your wife," she said.  
>"With pleasure," he replied and drew her in his arms for the first of many long, tender kisses.<br>"Did you buy me another ring?" she asked as they rose to their feet quite some time later. He nods without looking her in the eyes, she chuckles in response. They interlace fingers again and stroll back down the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean and Tiffany have just finished having a light dinner while watching the sun set outside of a cozy Key West cafe. They resume their hand holding as they walk down the street, pointing out different items of interest to each other. They hear an acoustic guitar echoing through a restaurant that has its doors open.  
>"You want to go in?" Tiffany asked.<br>"I can hear just fine from here," he said. "I kind of like keeping my focus on you."  
>"I kind of like it when you do," she admitted.<br>He takes her in his arms and starts softly speak-singing the lyrics to the song the guitarist is playing while they sway back and forth. "I'll bring fire in the winters. ... You'll send showers in the springs ... We'll fly through the falls and summers ... With love on our wings."  
>Tiffany chuckles.<br>"What's so funny, my singing?" Sean inquires.  
>"No, I like your singing," she said. "Always have. It's just this song. I used to think it was the sappiest song in the universe."<br>"So you changed your mind?"  
>"Yes, just now." She tries some of the lyrics herself. "Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens, I've been in love with you."<br>They stare at each other until neither can stand it any longer and the magnetic force draws them in for a kiss. And then wordlessly, they communicate that they'd much prefer being alone at that moment. They walk down the street, Sean's arm around her waist, and head for their bed and breakfast.

Sean opens the door and lets Tiffany walk into their room first. It's charming and airy, with a fan spinning over an enticing big bed topped with a fluffy white comforter.  
>"I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed," Tiffany said. "This is a wonderful vacation."<br>"I agree," he said. "And a good reminder to stop and smell the roses every now and then."  
>Tiff sits on the edge of the bed. "It does sort of make me think about how we've gone pretty much full throttle since we were married. Even vacations we've been on tended to have something to do with work."<br>Sean sighs and sits down next to her. "My fault, I know."  
>"No, not your fault, just kind of the way things tended to play out," she said.<br>"You've always been incredibly wonderful about my work. ... And I've been thinking about it, and the work-home ratio has been out of kilter. I'm planning on changing that."  
>Tiffany smiles at the remark.<br>"You don't believe me, but I swear it's true," Sean said.  
>"I believe you mean it," she said. "But there's always something. There's a Ryan Chamberlain who needs to be caught, a Felicia or Karen who needs to be saved."<br>"Gail might call it a hero complex," he added.  
>"I wouldn't want to change that about you. I mean, and we haven't really discussed this, you tried to take a murder rap to save me. Which I never want you to do again, understand?"<br>"Can't make promises I can't keep," he said.  
>"When did that start?" she teased.<br>"Of all the people I'd like to protect and keep safe, there's no one I would want to do that for more than you. And I would go to any length necessary for you."  
>Her light-hearted smile fades. "You won't have to."<br>They lean into each other and kiss as though they don't have another choice. When they separate, Tiffany studies him carefully and she's not feeling any of the hurt that overwhelmed her so much earlier in the year. She's seeing a man who would do absolutely anything for her, not because he feels guilty but because that's how much he cares about her..  
>"Will you make love to me?" she asked tentatively.<br>"No," he replied.  
>"No?" she asked, completely taken aback.<br>"But I will make love with you," he said, enclosing her in his arms. "If you're sure..."  
>They lock eyes. "I am absolutely positive," she said. "I want to be with you, in every possible way."<br>Another kiss and then they're slowly taking off each other's clothes, skirting the edges of torture while heightening the intensity for the both of them. Tiffany finishes unbuttoning his shirt and wraps her arms between it and his body, treasuring the chance to do that again. Meanwhile, he's splaying kisses up and down her neck, gently caressing her hair. And they enjoy their anniversary to the fullest.

The next day, and with barely any sleep, they're still cuddling in the big bed. The song they heard the previous night is echoing through Sean's head and he starts singing it softly without realizing he's doing so.  
>"Through the years as the fire starts to mellow ... Burning lines in the book of our lives ... Though the binding cracks and the pages start to yellow ... I'll be in love with you ... I am in love with you."<br>Tiffany is clinging to him and completely rethinking her previous position on that song. She's sealing the memory in her mind so she'll have it in the future. After about a minute, another thought crosses her mind. "So..."  
>Sean already knows what she's leading up to. "Yes?" he asked, playing along.<br>"Well, you proposed. Renewing our vows, having another ceremony, whatever you had in mind."  
>"Yes, I did," he followed, enjoying the moment.<br>"And you said you had a ring that you were going to give me..."  
>"Also true. But you turned me down."<br>"How can you say that when I'm lying here in your arms."  
>"That's a very valid point," he said, a smile curving on his lips. "So do you want to renew our vows ... get married again?"<br>"We don't have to. We ARE married."  
>"I'd kind of like to speak the words again."<br>"You don't have to."  
>"I think I do," he said.<br>He untangles himself from Tiffany long enough to find his so he can take a box out of them. He quickly gets back into position, nestling her in his arms again before continuing. Behind her, he pops the box open and pulls out a ring. He takes her left hand in his and gently places it on her pinkie. It's a beautiful topaz stone, surrounded by two diamonds, very similar to the engagement ring with the emeralds.  
>Tiffany's breath is taken away. "Sean, it's gorgeous."<br>"No, it's a ring. A very nice one at that. But you are gorgeous," he said, leaning over to suckle her top lip. Then he places the ring on her finger and leans in to plant one on her bottom lip.  
>"In the name of God, I, Sean Donely, take you, Elsie Mae Crumholtz to be my lawfully wedded wife ... again. To still have and still hold. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness - as we saw last week - and in health - as we are right now, to love and cherish not until death do us part, but for forever," he said.<br>He leans back and takes something else out of the box. Tiffany's heart skips another beat when she sees it. The ring is made of topaz stones and diamonds stretching all way around the ring just like the emeralds and diamonds on her wedding band. He slips that behind the topaz ring on her pinkie.  
>"Ohmigod, Sean," she said, just overwhelmed.<br>"I mean it, sweetheart. It's forever. There couldn't possibly be anyone else in the world I could love as much as you." Now he's kissing her with both lips and with more urgency. He cradles her in his arms, kisses both fingers with multiple rings on them and then starts to go to work on other areas. Tiffany feels blissfully happy and holds on to him with everything she has.

When they wake up a few hours later, the sun is already setting.  
>"Looks like we missed out on another day in paradise," Sean said.<br>"I don't feel like I've missed a thing," Tiffany replied. "In fact, I don't want to move from this bed - maybe ever. I just want to lie in your arms and look into your big brown eyes."  
>"What about some food?"<br>"OK, maybe we need some sustenance."  
>"Anything you want. Just name it."<br>"I'd really like an omelet. Some bacon, some cheese, some tomato."  
>"That does sound pretty good. Even if it is closer to night than breakfast."<br>"I think the cafe we were in makes them all day long."  
>"Then I'm off to procure some omelets for us, my love," he said.<br>She's hungry, but still unhappy to see him get out of bed and put on some clothes. "Hurry back."  
>"There is no other option, for I prefer to feast on you," he replied, winking at her as he left.<br>Tiffany snuggled back under the comforter. She looks at her rings and lays her head back on the pillow. "There couldn't possibly be anyone else in the world I could love as much as you," he had said. All of a sudden the words are reverberating in her head. They wouldn't stop. Her thoughts are bouncing in every direction.

Three days later, they are back on the couch in Gail's office. The air seems to be out of Tiffany, and she's had a fierce headache she hasn't been able to get rid of since Sean left her in Key West.  
>"So your trip was..." Gail started, leaving room for one of them to complete the sentence.<br>"It was great," Sean said.  
>"You're saying that a little less than enthusiastically, Sean," Gail said.<br>"We had an incredible first couple of days," he said. "We just keep getting closer and closer, in some ways I think closer than we ever were."  
>"And then?" Gail asked.<br>"And then I ruined it," Tiffany interjected.  
>"Nothing was ruined," Sean said. "You didn't spoil it at all, honey."<br>"Come on, Sean. You can't tell me that the last two days were like the first two days ... and nights."  
>"OK, no, they weren't. But I'm also not looking to put a Band-Aid on a bullet hole."<br>"Not the euphemism I would use, but Sean does have a point, Tiff," Gail said. "Can you tell me what happened?"  
>Tiffany gathers herself together to tell the tale and try to understand it herself. "When we got there, everything was perfect. It was warm and beautiful and we were so completely at ease with each other. Nothing was wrong." She looks at Sean, he takes her right hand in his. "We went to the beach, we had dinner, even danced a little in the street. We went back to our hotel and everything really was just right. We were reconnected on every level."<br>"You were intimate," Gail offered.  
>"Yes, and I didn't have a moment's hesitation about that. It's what I wanted, what we both wanted," she said, sniffing as the emotion starts well up inside her. "I wouldn't take that back. We love each other and we want to be together. Sean gave me these rings, he said his vows to me again." She shows them off with as much pride as she could muster in the moment and fidgets with them as she continues. "I really and truly wouldn't change a thing."<br>"So what changed?  
>"Sean went to get us some food and, all of a sudden, I felt like I was suffocating. Like I couldn't breathe. My mind was racing. All kinds of things ping-ponging around up there."<br>"Like what?"  
>"I don't know exactly. I was thinking about how he said he would never love anyone the way he loved me. That's supposed to be a good thing, right?"<br>"It can be," Gail said. "Go on."  
>"I guess ... I guess I started thinking about the baby we lost. He would have loved that baby as much, if I only..." she uttered before breaking down.<br>Sean tries to get closer so he can hug her in support, but the awkwardness of their positions makes it impossible.  
>"I can't say that's unexpected, Tiff," Gail said. "There are going to be times when something someone says or something that happens triggers that for you."<br>"Doesn't it always have to be so fresh in my mind like it just happened?" she said between sobs.  
>"It probably will seem that way when it does happen," Gail said. "You said a lot of thoughts were running through your mind. So what else did it bring up?"<br>"I just started thinking that if we're together again like we were, there's a chance we could make another baby," she said. "It's what I want most and my biggest fear at the same time."  
>"That can be very crippling," Gail said. "The fear that something awful like that can happen again is going to be somewhere inside you, whether it's buried or out in the open. Were you able to tell Sean about this?"<br>Tiffany shakes her head. "I just kind of closed down. I didn't want to. But I didn't want to spoil the place we had gotten to. Which, of course, I did anyway."  
>"You can tell me these things, sweetheart," Sean said. "It's not going to ruin anything. I don't want to just share the good times. Remember, for better or worse?"<br>"I know. I can't explain it. When we lost ... our little boy, I felt so alone. And this just kind of put me right back there. I'm sorry."  
>"Don't be sorry," Sean said. "You didn't do anything wrong."<br>"See what I told you, though? Celebrating our anniversary just seemed like the wrong thing to do," she said mournfully.  
>Sean squeezes her hand and looks over at Gail helplessly.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A visibly upset Tiffany gets up and walks to the window.  
>"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. I don't mean it," she said.<br>"I know you don't," Gail said. "Tiff, you're doing amazingly well. But you have to remember first that you're still healing, and second, that some of your wounds will never go away."  
>"Why does it always have to feel like I'm back at square one, like I haven't gotten anywhere?"<br>Sean gestures to Gail,wordlessly asking whether he can go over to Tiffany. Gail nods. He gets up and crosses to her, trying to soothe her by rubbing her arm.  
>"Honey, you're not," he said.<br>"It feels like I am. I just feel like locking myself in a room alone and never coming out."  
>"But there is a difference. And that is that you do want to come out now," Gail said.<br>Tiffany shakes her head in disbelief.  
>"I can show you how well you're actually doing if you let me," Gail said.<br>Tiffany sniffs and shakes her head in agreement. Sean gives her a handkerchief from his pocket so she can wipe her eyes and nose.  
>"Let's talk about when I saw you before you went to Tennessee. At that time, you wouldn't let anyone close to you in. Not even Sean."<br>She nods for Sean to continue. "I couldn't reach you at all. I felt so helpless, and I knew it was my own fault." He leads her back to the couch, sits her down and then takes the spot next to her and reaches for her hands. "I couldn't believe the mess I'd created of our lives."  
>"We created," Tiffany interjected between sobs.<br>"I made you feel so alone that you tried to make it all disappear forever," Sean said, tears welling in his own eyes. "You couldn't even say anything about it to me, you tried to leave it all behind without even a word to me about it. That was the lowest point in my own life. We were so far apart that you couldn't talk to me. The thing that had always been the magic about us. You felt it wasn't there at all."  
>"But Tiff, when you came back, you did come back stronger," Gail said. "And you tried. You tried with Sean, you tried in here with me. And little by little, you got on your feet. That's the fighting spirit that you have within yourself."<br>"How can I keep fighting when I still get knocked to the ground? When it can come up again at any second with no warning?"  
>"That's when you can lean on me. That's when you can say whatever is in your head. It doesn't matter if it doesn't come out exactly right. You just can't keep it bottled up inside," Sean said.<br>"He's right, you know," Gail said. "Otherwise, you're going to be like a bird that keeps flying into the same window."  
>Tiffany flashes back to a moment from her childhood. "We had a robin that did that when I was a kid. Daddy said it was because he was seeing his own reflection."<br>"In a way, that's what you're doing now," Gail said. "In your reflection, you're accessing the part of you that doesn't want to forget what that baby meant to you. You want to see that pain, because you think if you don't, you'll be forgetting something so important to you. But if you keep doing that, you're just going to keep hurting yourself like the robin did."  
>Tiffany considers that.<br>"What did your father do about the robin?" Gail asked.  
>"One day, he left the window open all night," Tiffany said. "In the morning, the bird came into the room, flew around a few times and then took off and we didn't see it again."<br>"I guess we can kind of take a lesson from that bird," Sean said.  
>"It's true," Gail added. "It's all right to look around every once in a while, you wouldn't be the person who you are if you didn't. So take some time to think about it when these things run across your mind. They are still going to be within you, but they don't have to be quite so stifling if you recognize that they're there and give voice to them when you need to. And then you'll be free to take off and fly again for a while."<br>Tiffany sniffs again and nods. "OK. I'll try."  
>"That's my girl," Sean said, sliding his hand down her arm and moving closer to kiss her on the cheek.<br>"So what are the thoughts in your head now?" Gail asked.  
>Tiffany shakes her hands. "I just miss him."<br>"I do too, baby," Sean said.  
>"Anything else?" Gail asked.<br>"No, that's really the only thing flying around in my head at the moment," she replied.  
>"All right. Let's discuss the other fear that your trip brought up," Gail said.<br>Tiffany takes a deep breath and holds it.

Tiff's been sitting quietly for a few minutes. She looks at Gail and Sean, who are both waiting for her to speak.  
>"I'm not sure what to say," she said uncomfortably.<br>"OK," Gail said. "When you think about the possibility of getting pregnant again, what's your reaction?"  
>"It's like ... for a split-second, it's ultimate happiness. And then the next second, I'm scared to death."<br>"Can you tell us why that is?" Gail asked.  
>"I want a baby so much. I mean, that's what it's all about, right? The human race. You get married, you have babies. That's how the world goes on."<br>"And you think your world won't if you don't?"  
>"I don't think it's the 'don't' that bothers me. I think it's the 'can't'. What if I can't?"<br>"What has Dr. Meadows told you about that?"  
>"She told me last week after my checkup that we can start trying again."<br>"And that was something that was on your mind when you went to the Keys."  
>"It wasn't ... and then it was," Tiffany said, not quite understanding it herself.<br>"Sean, what's your reaction to the possibility of having a baby?"  
>He weighs his response. "I... would like to try. But I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for Tiffany to feel comfortable with that."<br>"That's the thing," Tiffany said. "We don't exactly have an open time frame here."  
>"So you feel like you're on the clock and a bit under the gun?" Gail asked.<br>"Yes, but it's more than that," she replied. "He wants a baby, I want a baby. What if I don't get pregnant? What if I do I can't carry it to term? Is that going to destroy us all over again? Because I feel like it could."  
>"That's an awful lot of pressure to put on yourself," Gail said.<br>"It's there. And it's going to be there no matter what the decision is," Tiff responded.  
>"It probably is. And it's going to be important to face that. I guess the big question - for the both of you - is this: Are you willing to risk the chance that you could miscarry again? Or do you want to set a different course? You could consider adoption. There are so many children in the world who need the love that you both have to give. What I would like for you to do is talk about that over the next week. These are life-changing issues for you, it doesn't have to be resolved in one conversation. But really think about them and the inherent risks."<br>"We will," Tiff said.  
>"Yes," Sean added and they rise to leave.<br>Outside the door, there is a pause in the air as they look at each other. This time, Tiffany draws Sean in her own arms and kisses him.  
>"I wasn't sure..." he said when the kiss ended.<br>"I think I wanted it even more now," she said and he moved back in to resume the kiss. "You are scrumptious," she told him afterward.  
>"You know, that gives me an idea," he replied.<br>"For what?"  
>"Dinner," he said with the traditional twinkle in his eye and she knows she won't be getting any more out of him until they both get home that night.<p>

"So what's for supper?" Tiffany cried, racing in the front door like a kid on Christmas morning later that night.  
>"Uh uh uh," Sean said, keeping her away from the kitchen.<br>"Come on, Sean, I'm starving."  
>"It won't be that much longer. What I want you to do is go upstairs, and put on something that you really feel at ease in. And unfortunately it can't be your birthday suit, for technical reasons."<br>Tiffany eyes him strangely after the last remark, but she does what he says.  
>She comes back down 15 minutes later in his favorite pair of pajamas. She's cuffed the bottoms up so they look like capri bloomers on her.<br>"Are you seated and comfortable?" he yelled from the kitchen.  
>She settles into a chair at the dining table. "I am now."<br>Sean comes into the room with a silver platter on it. He sets it down on the table. On it is a fondue pot with three covered trays.  
>"Oh, this is going to be good," Tiffany said excitedly.<br>"I agree, but first this," he said, leaning over for a long, lingering kiss. "And I like your choice of apparel, have always loved you in my pajamas."  
>He sits down and reveals the platters - beef tenderloin and chicken, vegetables and bread. He hands her a fondue tong and they start to dig in.<br>"Ohmigod, this is delicious," she said after her first bite of the beef, licking the cheese off her lips with delight.  
>This entices Sean as well, and he leans over to help her out with that. He breaks off a piece of sourdough bread, dips it in liberally and pops that in his mouth. Tiffany watches him savor the taste.<br>"Mmmmm, it really is quite good," he said.  
>"Mmmmm, yeah," she said appreciatively.<br>They continue to eat in this manner, lots of side tasting tests going on.  
>"This was a brilliant idea," she said.<br>"Thank you, ma'am," he replied.  
>She gets up and slips into his lap with her arms around his shoulders. "Now if you'd come with me, I sort of need to 'work' all these fabulous calories off, if you know what I mean."<br>"I think I get your drift," he said slyly. "Well, it just so happens we have a little free time before the next course."  
>They rise and walk upstairs to the bedroom hand in hand.<p>

Upstairs, Tiffany lies back on the bed and starts unbuttoning the pajama top. Sean slides in next to her to watch the show, but something's on his mind. She starts working on his shirt.  
>"Uh, honey?"<br>"Yeah," she said, busy bestowing kisses upon his neck.  
>"Do you ... uh ... want me to wear something?"<br>"No, I'd like you to wear nothing."  
>He chuckles. "Not what I meant. I mean, we haven't talked about what we discussed today with Gail and I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."<br>Tiffany gets his point. She stops what she's doing to look into his eyes. "Oh. ... No, I don't want you to put on a condom."  
>"But you're still unsure about a lot of things and I don't want to put you into an uncomfortable position."<br>The last part inadvertently makes Tiff laugh. She waves that off. "Well, we do have to talk more about all of this, I know that. But right now, all I can think of is not wasting time or missing opportunities. And if the good Lord sees fit to bestow a child upon us because we're doing what comes most naturally to us, then I could promise you that all I would do is be appreciative of that fact and fight for that baby and fight for our family with everything I have."  
>Sean is heartened by her words. He slips his hands through the space between his night shirt and her body and pulls her to him. They kiss and caress each other for a long time.<br>"I love you so much," he said. "And you are phenomenally beautiful, never more so then when you're lying here in my arms and gazing into my eyes."  
>"That's because I feel most beautiful when I am doing so," she replied. "And I love you."<br>He takes another long look at her, stroking the side of her face and dropping kisses all along her neck as they start to make love.

Quite some time later, certainly longer than Sean expected to take to get to the second course, Sean excuses himself and goes back to the kitchen. He returns with a smaller silver platter, this one with chocolate fondue and assorted fruits on the tray. Tiffany's mouth is watering for more than one reason. She sits upright in the bed, he places the tray before her.  
>"Sorry this took so long, but I didn't want it to be quite as hot as the cheese," he said. "So I had to wait for it to cool off a bit."<br>Tiffany liberally dips a strawberry half into the chocolate and her eyes close as the sensation hits her taste buds. "Incredible," she said.  
>Sean is staring at her admiringly, nodding in agreement. They try out different pieces of fruit in the fondue and feed them to each other between kisses.<br>"Which one should we have next?" Tiffany asked.  
>"Well, I've been thinking a lot about that. And I think I've come to a decision," he said.<br>He puts the tray table on the floor and leans Tiffany back against the pillows. "The fruit is indeed delectable, however, I thought I might want to try this."  
>He spoons out some of the warm chocolate across her chest and nibbles with purpose. She laughs at the physical feel of it and even more at how it's making her feel emotionally.<br>"Talk about delectable," he said, enjoying his work.  
>"When's it my turn?" she asked.<br>"Soon," he said.  
>When he finishes the job, he raises his lips to hers and she can taste the chocolate on her lips. She's totally intoxicated by his kiss.<br>"This reminds me of our wedding night," she said dreamily amidst another smooch.  
>"Oh, me too," he responded.<br>They spend a good portion of the rest of the night trying out the relationship of chocolate to body parts.  
>The sun is trying to peek through the blinds when they make their way into the bathroom to take a bubble bath together in the afterglow after an amazing night of food and each other.<br>"I am not going to be able to keep the smile off my face at Laura's welcome home party," she said. "That's if I'm able to keep my eyes open at all."  
>"But definitely in a good cause if you're not," he said wickedly.<br>"Oh absolutely," she said.  
>"I do want Laura and Luke to know that I'm making you happy," he continued. "You might have noticed he's not my biggest fan."<br>"Well, I am," she said dreamily, pulling him to her for more.  
>"That's all that matters," he replied between kisses.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sean and Tiffany have been tapped by Robin to serve as chaperones at the high school Valentine's Day Dance. They seem to be spending more time looking for each other than watching out for students spiking the punch or trying to get away for some alone time, but they put on a good act of doing their respective jobs. Sean wanders around the perimeter of the gymnasium, sizing up the kids in between sneaking peeks at his wife. He also keeps an eye on Robin, and he wanders by her when he sees her looking forlorn.  
>"How are you enjoying the dance, sweetheart?" he asked.<br>"It's all right, I guess," Robin said, trying to look past Sean.  
>"Are you trying to avoid being seen with your godfather or looking for someone in particular," he asked. "Or both?"<br>Robin tries to avoid answering. "I know I asked you do to this because I didn't want Uncle Mac watching my every move and I thought you and Aunt Tiffany would be much cooler..."  
>"But?" he continued.<br>"Buuuut, could you kinda maybe sorta focus on the 'being cooler' part?"  
>"Of course, sweetheart. Uh, I mean Miss Scorpio," he said, leaning over and giving her a quick peck on the cheek anyway.<br>Something makes Tiffany look up after she pours a glass of punch for a student. Her eyes catch Sean's, he's staring at her rather intently. The disc jockey starts playing a cheesy pop song with a young female singer belting out a bombastic tune about love and passion. The words hit home though and she almost goes week at the knees looking at her husband. He sidles his way over to her, never breaking the visual connection with her. She's practically melting inside and just when she can't think she can't take it any more, he finally reaches her.  
>"It's really unfair how you keep getting sexier," she said.<br>"And you keep on getting more beautiful," he responded.  
>"Uh uh," she said, shaking her head.<br>"Uh huh," he said, taking her hand. He tugs on her and starts leading her out of the room.  
>"Sean, we..." she started to say.<br>"They're fine. Very well behaved as Principal Washington can attest and I think Mrs. Granderson will hold the fort on the punch front for a few minutes," he replied, closing the door behind him and searching for somewhere to go. "A far sight more than we were at that age, I'd reckon."  
>He leads her down the hallway, trying various doors, all of which are locked. They walk around another corner. He tries the girls' bathroom door, it's open. He signals for her to go inside and check it out. She does, comes back out and grabs his arm. They slip inside and up against the door, quickly moving into each others' arms. She finally lets the emotions welling up inside of her when they were in the gym come out and they kiss fiercely and repeatedly. They slide down the side of the door, staying in the embrace and kissing all the while.<p>

Tiffany helps Sean off with his blazer and he, in turn, slowly relieves her of hers. She's playing with the buttons of his shirt as she does them.  
>"Something about being in this place, I guess," she said, kissing his chest after opening each one.<br>"Hormones?" he laughed.  
>"Mine are definitely in overdrive right now," she said. "But probably more like the innocence of it all."<br>"These kids probably know a lot more than we did at that age," he replied.  
>"That's true," she said, as her thoughts trail off in another direction. "If I knew you at that age, I would have been all over you."<br>"A real hellcat, huh? I can see that," he said, starting to repeat her actions by unbuttoning her blouse and bestowing kisses each time he does.  
>"I was really eager to ... get going when I was that age," she admitted.<br>"You must have had many takers."  
>"You would think that, but you'd be surprised how inexperienced boys react to having a girl be the aggressor."<br>"How did they respond?" he asked.  
>"Well, if I did something like this..." she said, sliding her hands between his shirt and his skin while giving him a sensuous French kiss. "... they tended to back off quickly."<br>"I can't believe it."  
>"Oh yeah. Probably having to do with insecurity or something. Now once they got over that hurdle, then they were animals. Couldn't be much more of a turnoff."<br>"That's too bad," he said, clearly not sorry at all.  
>"Now if there had been a Sean Donely in my life at that time, I don't think I would have had to fret about it much. It would have been pretty interesting and a damn sight better, I'm sure, if it was you the first time. And we could have had a lot of fun experimenting."<br>"Mmmmmm, I would think so," he said and now he's cupping the back of her head in his hand so he could lay a seemingly innocent, yet devastating kiss back on her.  
>When she recovers from that, she starts thinking about it some more. "Of course if we had been each others' first loves, then I would have had to watch you go when your desire for adventure started rearing its head."<br>"You think so?"  
>"Definitely. And I would have been waiting around for you to return to me," she said and another thought crosses her mind. "Kind of like what really happened. Or maybe you would have just remembered me fondly and not ever come after me. You might have just kind of rolled along with the memory of us inside of you. A very special memory."<br>"That might not have been the way it went down," he said. "What if I couldn't shake you? What if I didn't try? What if we wound up with a dozen kids and running the farm?"  
>"You know, I never would have said it back then, but that sounds kind of nice," she said, daydreaming of that possibility. "Not just... the kids part ... but how laid-back our lives would be. Rocking on the porch swing as the sun went down, lying in your arms every night and working side by side in the fields the next day."<br>"It does sound really nice. However, I'd have to say at the moment, I much prefer the way things are," he said, drawing her back in for another kiss.  
>"There go those hormones again," she laughed between liplocks.<br>They continue on in that fashion, just leaning back against the door and making out like kids between tender touches and sweet talk. Until ... the door swings open and they both fall down at two pairs of feet. Tiffany clutches reflexively at her open blouse.  
>"Commissioner Donely! What kind of example are you setting for these kids?" Principal Washington bellowed.<br>Sean and Tiffany quickly adjusted their clothing and got back to their feet. Sean reached for their blazers and helped Tiffany on with hers.  
>"We were just taking a little break," Tiff said quickly.<br>Robin and a few students who had been hanging out in the hallway around the corner show up, thinking they're going to see some of their classmates caught red-handed. Robin shakes her head in embarrassment.  
>"If you two think you can control yourself, we can get back to work. If not, there is the door," the principal said.<br>Sean and Tiffany look at each other, unsure. But then they catch a glimpse of Robin and they nod their heads like scolded children and start herding everyone back into the gym.

At the end of the night, the Donelys are still on their best behavior, helping students find their rides home and stacking chairs and the like. The principal offers his thanks and shakes Sean's hand as they head for the parking lot with Mrs. Granderson in the chilly night air.  
>"I'm glad we could get through the night without detention," Sean joked. The principal stays stone-faced as he and the other chaperone say their good nights and drive off in their cars. Sean's sedan is the only one left in the lot. He opens the door for Tiffany and she gets in and Sean crosses to the driver's side. He starts the car and turns on the heater. Tiffany's thoughts are on her little fantasy from earlier and he can see that in her eyes. That gives Sean his own idea.<br>"I think I would like to do some of this experimenting," he said, breaking her out of her reverie.  
>"Hmmm?" the distracted Tiffany said.<br>"Would you mind meeting me in the back seat?" he said with a tilt of his head.  
>A sly smile crosses Tiffany's face and they're both out of the front seat and in the back in no time.<br>"Now where were we?" Sean said, and they are peeling each other's clothes off again, this time much faster.  
>"Sometimes it's best just not to fight the raging hormones," Tiffany laughed.<br>"Especially when you're married to the one you want to get busy with," Sean said.  
>"Did you just say 'get busy' with?" she said, cracking up again.<br>"I did. A little phrase I picked up from the kids."  
>"Which kids? I think we might not have been watching as closely as we should have."<br>"It was pretty difficult to do that with you looking so inviting. Your fault, Mrs. Donely."  
>"Whatcha gonna do about it, Mr. Donely?"<br>"This ... for starters," he said, lowering her to the back seat so he can have his way with her.

Sean and Tiffany are still entwined in each others' arms an hour later. Tiff's eyes are closed and she's just about to fall asleep when ... they're both jarred by someone knocking on the window. A flashlight is shining through. Sean reaches awkwardly for the power window switch.  
>"Excuse me, I don't want to have to take you in or anything, so why don't you just get dressed and go home and I'll pretend none of this ever happened." It's Officer Johnson, the policeman who arrested Tiffany for being a hooker six weeks earlier. Sean recognizes him before Johnson can do the same.<br>"Johnson, I think I have this matter under control," Sean said.  
>"Oh commissioner, I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know it was you. I mean, I didn't expect you to be in a car in the high school parking lot. If I would have known, I wouldn't have bothered you. You don't have to worry about me, sir. I won't tell anyone I caught you here with some woman."<br>"This guy really has a knack for putting his foot into it, doesn't he?" Tiffany asked from behind Sean, who is gallantly shielding her body from the officer's viewpoint with his trenchcoat.  
>"Oh no, Mrs. Donely? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to imply. I mean, I never thought that your husband would be here with someone else, I just didn't expect it to be you," Johnson stammered.<br>Tiffany's brow furrows, since his statement didn't make any sense.  
>"I'm really sorry, I'll go now. You just go on with whatever..." His voice trailed off because he didn't even want to think about it. "But, sir, if I could just say this, I think your battery might go dead if you stay out here too long."<br>"Thank you, Johnson. That'll be all." Sean said matter of factly. "And please get that flashlight out of our eyes."  
>"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," he said, swerving the beam away from their eyes. He quickly got back in his patrol car and took off.<br>Tiffany adjusts her place in Sean's arms. "Well, that was ... interesting," she said. "You think we should get out of here." She lowers her eyes suggestively. "I wouldn't want your 'battery' to go dead."  
>Sean chuckled. "We probably should go. However, there was this one other thing I wanted to try and since I'm here and you're here and neither of us have that unsightly clothing to worry about..." he said, pulling her on top of him but splaying his trenchcoat around her so that she couldn't be seen by anyone else meandering around the parking lot. They both disappear under the coat soon after.<p>

The next day, Tiffany and Sean are in Gail's office, sporting some aches that are visible and some bruises that are not from their adventure in the car. They look exhausted, but happily so.  
>"Are you two all right?" Gail asked.<br>"Don't we look all right?" Tiffany replied.  
>"Actually, you do. But you both kind of look like you're in some physical pain or something."<br>The Donelys look at each other. "We're fine," Sean said. "Too much exercise."  
>Gail knows better. "I see. So you're doing well?"<br>"Yes," they said simultaneously.  
>"Have you talked more about children since I saw you last?"<br>"We have," Tiffany said. "We're going to try to have a baby. I'm scared, I think we're both a little scared, but it's what we really want."  
>"I can see that in the both of you," Gail said. "And I'll be here for you when you need me."<br>"Thanks," Tiff said.  
>"OK, I'm just going to straight talk you here, because we're supposed to be working on some things and there's the proverbial elephant in the room," Gail said. They wait for her to continue, but know what's coming. "So you're being intimate regularly now. And I just need to ask if that has brought up any issues for either of you."<br>"Actually this week, I feel better than I have in a long time," Tiffany said. "I ... think about the baby we lost, I think about the baby we want to have and it doesn't make me lock up inside."  
>"That's really excellent, Tiff," Gail said. "I'm glad for you."<br>"I know that it would be naive to think that will never happen again, but I think this week, I've just been able to enjoy what I have and go from there," she said.  
>"See, you were doing better than you thought," Gail said. "How about you, Sean?"<br>"I just love this woman," he said. "And like she said, it's not that things don't cross our minds, it just doesn't seem so overwhelming when they do. I have her to help me and she has me and that's what we're trying to do for each other."  
>"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you both."<br>"Thank you," they both replied at the same time, then looked at each other and smiled in sync as well.


End file.
